Garou
Garou (ガロウ, Garō)' '''is a former disciple of Bang, but was kicked out from his dojo for going on a rampage. He's one of the strongest characters in the series and plays a major role as the main villain in the Hero Hunt arc. Appearance Garou is a young man with sharp features and long spiky hair. While not being a particularly large person he is shown to be quite muscular. He wears a tight black shirt and loose fitting white pants, similar to his former master Bang. Garou Child.png|Garou as a child Garou Full Body.png|Garou Full Body View Personality Garou is first seen evil character with hatred for heroes and possesses a psychopath-like personality. He hates people who insult him and will attack or kill them if offended. He thinks of himself highly and uses that assertion to threaten high ranking personal such as heroes and Shicchi. He does not consider other human villains to be allies, wiping out a large group of them along with the heroes present. He will also attack low ranked hero and hero staff members if he encounters them. A large aspect of his personality seems to be some sort of disdain for his former master, Bang, enough to avoid using the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist he was taught unless seriously cornered. He has no remorse even for people who aid him as he smashed Licenseless Rider's face, who defended him. Although Garou is an evil character, he possesses some kind of morale: He doesn't kill heroes so they can grow stronger and fight them again. In some ways, Garou can be considered the opposite to Saitama. Where Saitama wanted to be a hero who fought villains from his childhood, Garou wanted to be a monster who defeated heroes. While Garou is a genius fighter, Saitama had to work extremely hard to get his strength. History Garou watched the Justice Man TV show as a child and admired villains from the show, rooting for them and becoming especially angry when Justice Man had arrived to stop them. He had asked his father when there would be a villain that could defeat Justice Man, only to hear the negative, which did not make sense, as he reasoned that the monsters always tried their best but were always killed off unfairly in the end. Unwilling to accept the status quo, Garou resolved to become the strongest monster and never lose, and to change the scenario. As an adult, Garou became Bang's top disciple. Six months prior to the Super Fight martial arts tournament that Saitama attended, he decided to rampage through the dojo and disabled many of the students of the dojo, including Sour Face. He then received a beating from Bang and was expelled from the dojo. After his expulsion, Garou attended the Super Fight, taking the wolf mask of fighter Wolfman, incapacitating the real Wolfman, and wearing it to the match. Garou won the tournament, although his identity remained unknown. Plot Heroes Association Saga Hot Pot Side Story Garou makes his first appearance at the end of a scuffle between Saitama and co with the Harsh Path Style having bumped into them on they're way out after being served a harsh beating by the former. When they challenged him to a but after he refused to apologize for one of theirs bumping into him, he ended up throttling them all. While pining that none of them were any good to help him on his journey to becoming a true monster when one of his beaten quarry asked who he was, he dramatically states he's "The Villain". Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc After Genos fights and easily defeats Bang's disciple, Charanko, he mentions that he had heard that the dojo was filled with skilled fighters and is surprised at the "best disciple"'s weakness. Bang reveals that the dojo used to be filled with skilled fighters until his best disciple, Garou, went on a rampage and disabled them all for life, scaring the rest away as well. Because of this, Bang expelled Garou after giving him a beating . The Blizzard Group Arc During a meeting in the Hero Headquarters in the middle of a coalition between a large group of villains and the Heroes Association. He states himself as an extremely powerful individual, able to beat every present person alone even if they gang up on him. He reveals that his presence on the location was merely to find strong opponents and to punish the cowards. After three super heroes agree on taking him down it's revealed that Garou never liked superheroes and always supported monsters because of his sympathy for their ambitions. After the flashback, he promised to become the strongest monster and change the scenario. He attacks three Class-A heroes border-lining Class-S in strength and beats up everyone present with the exception of Shicchi and Sonic as Sonic had left said meeting pre-haste. As he leaves proclaiming this was the epic intro of Garou the Human Monster, he promises to come bursting through the front door of the Heroes Association in three months time after his training journey was over. Musing perhaps he will fight King, the strongest hero in their ranks one day while out on his jaunt. He's last seen dealing with an upper A-class hero Tank Top Vegetarian in an empty alleyway, as the defeated hero threatens him of the hideous retribution that'll befall those who challenge a hero Garou simply rebuffs him knocking him out as he states he's no good for his training. Anxious to fight a more monstrous class of Superhero.During his Hero Hunting it's been revealed that Garou has the reputation and the title of "Human Monster" within the Heroes Association , however, no one sees him as threat beside Shicchi. Hero Hunt Arc He's later seen at night meeting with The Class-C hero License-less Rider and threatens to attack him, but not before Tank Top Vegetarian, whom Garou has beaten and spares him in last afternoon, calls his brothers exact revenge against Garou. Suddenly, Class S hero Tank Top Master appears and punches Garou, after Garou knocked out Tank Top Vegetarian. Licenseless Rider defends Garou from Tank Top Master's attack, but Tank Top Master knows about Garou's evil intents and the possible threat he's posing, and reaches for the finishing blow. Garou counterattacks with his special technique Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist and beats Tank Top Master with ease. Tank Top Master then realizes that Garou was merely holding back. Garou then proceeds to attack all heroes present alongside Licenseless Rider and Charanko, the bodies of whom are found by Bang and Bomb. Garou later interrupts the conversation between 3 three C class heroes and proceeds to beat them up. Afterwards he finds a kid with a catalogue containing info about the heroes. Garou asks the kid for the catalogue, but the kid refuses. Garou's interest furthers once he learned that the catalogue contained information about monsters as well. Garou ends up reading through the catalogue to find out Golden Ball's location. Garou finds Golden Ball in a bar and challenges him into a fight. Golden Ball eventually accepts and they head towards the parking lot. It is revealed that Golden Ball was putting up an act and begins the fight in the alley heading towards the parking lot. Garou dodges Golden Ball's first two attacks. Golden Ball initially believes that Garou was able to dodge them because of his hand movements and then shoots a shot that ricochets and pierces Garou's leg. Golden Ball, believing that he has the advantage now, follows up with Golden Breakout. However Garou effortlessly dodges all of them, thus refuting Golden Ball's initial thought that Garou used Golden Ball's hand movements to dodge his bullets. In a final effort, Golden Ball fires one more shot directly at Garou. Unfortunately, Garou was able to deflect and destroy it and then destroys all of the other bullets. Before Garou can attack Golden Ball, Spring Mustache appears. Spring Mustache then starts swinging in every direction forcing Garou to jump. Spring Mustache then initiates his secret move, Tomboy. Garou dodges the attack, but his left hand got stabbed. Succeeding the dodge, Garou punches Spring Mustache, launching Spring Mustache into several trashcans and crates. Garou reveals that he knew about Spring Mustache's secret technique and that he is now used to armed combatants. After the fight, he went on to target Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask by beating up a corrupt officer of the Heroes association. Saitama just happened to find a wig shop, which is directly in front of Garou. Thinking Saitama is a small fry who thinks he can make a big name by arresting him, Garou attacked Saitama, sinking his feet into the ground from the impact. Unfazed, Saitama delivered a chop of his own to Garou's nape, knocking him unconscious as he proceeded to buy a wig. Garou eventually woke up on a pile of garbage bags with a fuzzy memory. Martial Arts Tournament Arc Garou is later seen talking with the same kid with a catalog and asks him the whereabouts of the S-class hero Watchdog man, with the intention of fighting him. However, their conversation is interrupted by S-City's alert about the between two demon level monsters and Metal Bat. Garou then tells the kid to run while he looks forward to fighting Metal Bat. Abilities Garou was Bang's best disciple, but was forced to leave the dojo after crippling the other students for life. *'Superhuman Strength': Garou's strength is roughly on par with S Class rank Heroes. He has been shown to easily beat Tank Top Master, an S-Class hero in battle. He single-handedly defeated three Class-A heroes including Heavy Tank Fundoshi along with dozens of underground bandits with little difficulty. *'Superhuman Durability:' Garou also possesses inhuman durability. He's able to easily take multiple attacks from Tanktop Master, some of which were able to even defeat monsters in one hit. *'Pain Resistance: Garou possess an inhuman resistance to pain as seen in his battles with Tank Top Master and Golden Ball. He's able to still fight like nothing happened even after taking fatal injuries which would incapacitate or kill normal people. *'''Superhuman Senses: Garou is able to effortlessly sense where the bullets of Golden Ball's Golden Breakout were going in the dark. *'Superhuman Speed:' Garou also possesses amazing speed. He's able to quickly dodge the vast amount of bullets being fired at him at once from multiple directions by Golden Ball. Techniques * Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist: A special technique Garou learned from his former master, Bang. It is composed of a series of super fast and powerful punches that are easily able to take out an S-Class Hero. Garou avoids using this attack if possible because it reminds him of Bang. Quotes * "Time to conduct evil." * "The popular will win, the hated will lose, it's such a tragedy. Then I won't lose to anyone. I will become the strongest monster ever and change this scenario" Trivia *Garou (餓狼, Garō) means "Hungry Wolf", which was seen during his participation in the tournament has him wore a wolf mask fo disguising himself from public for some reasons. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist